


Christmas Piano Duet in the Penthouse

by Calia05



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hell Yeah Lucifer’s Devilish Kris-Kringle 2020, Lucifer fanart, Piano, hyldevilkriskringle2020, lucifer fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia05/pseuds/Calia05
Summary: This drawing is a gift for Ohmylordy (Ellia) for the Hell Yeah Lucifer’s Devilish Kris-Kringle 2020 on Tumblr  - prompts “Snowstorm” and “Piano”.The scene:  Chloe and Lucifer are “Home Alone” (referencing Ellia’s favorite holiday movie) at the Penthouse, they are snowed in by a suspiciously rare L.A. snowstorm that is ravaging the city (I suspect that Michael was involved).  They sit at the piano and sing Christmas carols (including “I’ll be Home For Christmas” - Ellia's favorite holiday song).This drawing contains an “Easter egg” surprise - an element inspired by the wonderful story: “North Star” by Ohmylordy.  Here is a link to the story:North Star by OhmylordyColoring pencils and markers
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hell Yeah Lucifer's Devilish Kris Kringle 2020





	Christmas Piano Duet in the Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohmylordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/gifts).



Here is the link to the artwork ["Christmas Piano Duet in the Penthouse"](https://64.media.tumblr.com/95c2b2e8d01e7c3126f921951e552111/6a029399c8f45a77-70/s2048x3072/4c17f7a26463cbfa3a3b43efb4f2fb24e9ea7875.jpg)


End file.
